Bipolar
by VannaB
Summary: Sabían qué era lo que el otro pensaba y sabían cómo aprovecharse de ello. Sabían cómo enfrentarse con tan sólo la mirada. /One-Shot/ -RusUSA-


**DISCLAIMER:** _¿Acaso pasaría mi tiempo escribiendo algo que podría dibujar si Hetalia fuera mío? _

**ADVERTENCIAS: **_Insinuación de lemmon. Referencia Histórica. Yaoi: hombrexhombre... si no te gusta, el botón de retroceso está allí arriba~_

* * *

_**Bipolar:.**_

Calor, el calor era abrasante en aquel pequeño e incómodo lugar. Invitaba a ambas naciones a dejarse rendir ante la dulce inconsciencia y lujuria que cada movimiento marcaba. Cada caricia, cada jadeo, cada simple mirada que ambos sabían que sólo ellos habían visto, nadie más había podido observar aquellos ojos de esa manera. Y sabían que nadie más lo haría.

Pero también estaba ese otro calor. El calor formado por el fuego, las balas, el ruido, los gritos, los llantos… Todo aquello formaba un combustible inclusive mucho más efectivo que cualquier otra cosa.

El sentimiento que aparecía en estas situaciones, mucho más. Ese asqueroso e inservible revoltijo en sus pechos, ardiente, que les hacía sentir el único con el poder suficiente para doblegar al otro, y el mismo poder el cual simplemente permitía dejarse cegar por la otra fuerza.

Aquel sentimiento, por así decirle, era el que mantenía vivo el roce entre sus cuerpos, el que no le importaba la situación en la que se encontrara, siempre habría tiempo para demostrarle al otro que no había nadie mejor en el mundo que él_, que no se merecía a nadie más, _que no le importaba lo que hiciera, debía rendirse.

A pesar de que aquello incluyera el involucrarse en estas situaciones tan extremas, pero sin lugar a dudas que valían la pena.

La realidad, tan cruel, tan despiadada para los ojos mortales y tan eterna para ellos, se podía percibir de dos maneras en ese preciso instante:

Afuera: El fuego cruzado entre personas de la misma sangre, la misma nacionalidad. Hermanos contra hermanos por el ideal que consideraban más justo. _La muerte en vida._

Adentro de aquel hotel barato se encontraban los dos representantes principales de esos ideales. La batalla que a ninguno de los dos le incumbía llevaba un tinte mucho más personal. _La pasión_.

Era curioso como ambas imágenes pertenecían a una sola moneda.

Prendas desparramadas a lo largo de la habitación, _cadáveres yaciendo en las calles, _los distintivos le seguían junto con la vestimenta_, las armas a un costado de sus manos ensangrentadas, _todo aquello que pudiera nombrarlos como soldados_, como civiles, _como generales_, como simples personas… _como naciones.

El constante sonar de la cama chocando contra la pared violentamente como el de la piel arremetiendo contra la otra piel eran sonidos típicos y que fácilmente podían pasar desapercibidos

_También lo eran los gritos de ira, los insultos, los golpes. La constante humillación que no hacía más que ser un condimento, una pizca infaltable para crear la obra maestra._

En esos momentos sentían como trabajan como uno solo, a pesar de que sus diferencias colocaran un muro mucho más largo que el que separaba ambas Alemanias. Sabían qué era lo que el otro pensaba y sabían cómo aprovecharse de ello. Sabían cómo enfrentarse con tan sólo la mirada.

Pero nada de eso era utilizado, no ahora.

Los juegos mentales eran una hoja aparte. Las amenazas nucleares no tenían un espacio en dónde ubicarse, la paranoia era palabra desconocida para sus oídos. Las pistolas eran reemplazadas por otro tipo de armas, mucho más silenciosas, mucho más efectivas.

Nunca antes habían estado tan cerca del otro, tan abiertamente íntimos. Las reuniones que mantenían sus jefes con la 'esperanza' de llegar a un acuerdo no era más que una manera de haber mantenido vivo su pequeño mundo alterno.

Y ahora el estar tan cerca, apenas a unos palmos de distancia en el campo de batalla… hacía que todo valiera la pena. Que toda esta guerra tuviera un sentido más allá que la latente superioridad.

Una manera de demostrar su habilidad y hacerse notar, de hacerse _ver _por el otro sin siquiera llegar a un conflicto mayor.

Después de todo, esa no era específicamente su guerra, no importaba cuantas veces sus jefes digieran lo contrario. Tan sólo ayudaban al bando que les representaba.

Los furtivos besos no eran más que una estrategia para distraer al otro y tomar el control. No eran más que una lucha jadeante por el reconocimiento que necesitaban ver reflejados en los ojos de su acompañante.

El contacto entre las pieles nunca se detenía. _Nunca_.

Siempre se incrementaba, cada vez más ansioso, más deseoso. Las manos recorrían cada rincón posible con nulo cuidado. Tan sólo querían sentir al otro retorcerse por sus actos, de cualquier manera querían saber que estaban ganando.

La cama se sacude rápidamente, el ritmo aumenta.

_Las súplicas, los llantos, el olor a putrefacción, los chillidos de supervivencia… todo aquello también._

El momento se acercaba, las sensaciones incrementaban. _La muerte acechaba tranquilamente por las calles, su capa negra rozaba todo aquel que pudiera acercársele._

El placer les nublaba la visión, les atrofiaba la mente. Impedía pensar más allá de acabar de una vez con todo aquel acto, al igual que silenciosamente hacían lo posible para prolongarlo lo máximo posible.

Fuertes temblores recorrían ambos cuerpos. Sus rostros se contorsionaban, la velocidad aumentaba a medida que podían sentirse al borde del abismo.

Y de repente, todo acabó.

Dos simples palabras resonaron en el ambiente repentinamente silencioso, como un eco que no podía distinguirse de quién había sido la voz. Tal vez nunca hubo una voz, tal vez eran sus pensamientos. Tan idénticos y tan distintos a la vez.

Aquel murmulló había estado esperando este momento para resonar en el ambiente, y no se hizo esperar.

"Te odio"

Después de todo… ¿qué otra persona podía haber en la vida de alguien mucho más importante que aquella a la que odiabas como a nadie más en el mundo?

El silencio acabó por consumir ambos mundos. El ruido ya no existía.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que ambos habían vuelto a colocarse su ropa, y con aquello se incluía la identidad que tanto habían intentado ocultar hasta ahora.

Habían vuelto a ser Rusia y Estados Unidos.

Y en el momento en que la puerta había sido abierta para dejar entrar el olor a pólvora, muerte e ideología de Vietnam, el mundo había vuelto a ser frío.

* * *

**Guerra de Vietnam: **_L__a única guerra en la cual tanto Estados Unidos como la Unión Soviética se enfrentaron en el campo de batalla. Como Alemania: el país se encontraba dividido por el capitalismo y el comunismo, y sus habitantes no encontraron mejor solución a sus problemas que enfrentarse a muerte entre ellos. Ambas superpotencias se unieron a la Guerra Civil para apoyar al bando que les representaba._

... No tengo nada para comentar más que no puedo dejar de pensar en The Chosen End cada vez que escribo algo parecido(?)

Espero que les haya gustado y eso, como siempre, soy abierta a las críticas y pueden dejarme un review con el botoncito de acá abajo :D

See ya'~


End file.
